No One Comes Down the Elevator
by AlwaysPhantasmagoria
Summary: [WesxOC, Pokemon Colosseum] When a girl who's been living in The Under all her life and is devoted to driving spies out of her homefalls in love with a male spy, what's a girl to do?


**Heya! Thank you for clicking on my story to read. I'm glad you enjoyed the title/summary/whatever made you click the link. Now, please read this first chapter and select that little button at the bottom of your monitor. You know, the one that allows you to review a chapter? Yeah, click it! No, not now, at the end of my story. So read!**

**Disclaimer- I'm not Japanese. Or Korean. I'm Czechoslovakian though. However I don't think the creators of Pokemon and Pokemon Colosseum are. They are pobably Japanese. I'm not. They might be Korean. I'm not. So I don't own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own my original character and the orignal characters throughout this fanfic. Do not use them without my permission or else I will have to send out my breeding Eevees on you. They bite. Bad. **

* * *

Houndour whined at my feet. "Shush, boy. You'll get your turn, but you already know how to find spies. Jaakrey doesn't, and she'll soon learn." I said, and turned back to my Vaporeon, Jaakrey, who was standing guard at her post above me, near the elevator. Houndour whined again and pawed at the dirt, bored and anxious. I just sighed and shook my head, and watched Jaakrey intently, trying to point out mentally what she was doing right or wrong. I couldn't tell her; it would be a distraction, taking her away from her job. 

I felt a tap on my back and spun around to see Katrina, my oldest sister who had been away for about a year raising Shadow Pokemon. She's a great scientist who's been slaving away in some city, who knows where, creating the perfect Pokemon, Shadow Pokemon. I hugged her, glad to see her again and knowing that her arrive was soon. "It's been so long!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" I replied, and then pulled away. "I have a new Pokemon," I told her, and introduced her with Vaporeon quickly. I received Houndour as my 10th birthday present but Jaakrey I retrieved in the depths of my home, The Under, abandoned in an alleyway to die a couple months ago.

"Aw, she's sweet," My sister commented, "I wish I had enough time and dedication to train my own Pokemon to hunt out spies." I smiled; remembering the hard training it took with Houndour, training him to track down spies within our city. The spies seem coming more frequently and I see news reports from Lady Venus more often. Now Vaporeon was taking courses in it, wanting to discover the evil ones who may lurk in our city.

I glanced at my watch. "Your hour's up, Jaakrey. Come down." My pet jumped from her position and landed next to Katrina. "I'm going to get lunch in a couple minutes, would you like to come with me?" I asked her.

"No, sorry. I have to be back at the lab soon, but I'll see you at home for dinner." The 18-year-old said. The big, ancient clock that stood leaning against the wall of the nearby Poke'Mart chimed 12. "Really soon." Katrina said. "I better run, see you!" Her jogging figure left my view as she went to her lab.

* * *

I sat on the spinning stool of the diner, twirling the straw in my glass of soda. I toyed with my plate of French Fries, every so often leaning over to feel one to Houndour or Jaakrey. It was times like these when I wish I had friends around. Just one and maybe Pokemon wouldn't be the only ones I could talk to these— 

"Someone came down on the elevator! A boy with dark hair and he has some strong Pokemon!" a man who had just burst in the diner shouted.

My thoughts were interrupted and I jumped from my seat. _This is it,_ I thought, _this is why I trained so long and so hard, because I wanted to do something different then my family. Instead of learning a great science, I learned to help my city by keeping out spies. Spies from The Above cities. Spies who might try to steal our ways and destroy our wonderful underground city._

"Come on, Houndour. You too, Jaakrey. I'll need you both to help me know if this boy is or is not a spy. Let's go!" and with that, I ran out the door, over to the platform and I ducked under, beneath the staircase. I raised my eyes to look out and whispered fierce instructions to my Pokemon. My eyes narrowed, looking the boy up and down. _Let's see if we got a spy.  
_

* * *

**-nods- Yes, now clicky the button. Go, do it! You know you want to...**

** Come on, it'll only take 7 seconds out of your life... you spend more time on math homework then that. -winks-**


End file.
